disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ámbar Smith
'Ámbar Smith ' is a character and antagonist in the Disney Channel Latin America show Soy Luna. She is the main antagonist of the show. She is portrayed by Valentina Zenere. Personality Ámbar is a person who has never had to work for money. She is superficial and capricious, but also very intelligent. Ámbar is the type of girl that catches everyone's attention and is very popular. She will do anything to get what she wants and has friends to support her and her bad deeds. When trying to get what she wants, Ámbar is mean, condescending, and manipulative. Despite all of this, she yearns for the acceptance of her peers and most importantly, her godmother. Although she won't admit it, she is jealous of Luna's relationship with her parents. Although her jealousy may be explained in some way, her actions cannot be. She tries to sabotage Luna's life in an attempt to destroy the chance of any rivalry that threatens Ámbar's hold over Matteo's heart and her skating career. After learning of her plans, Matteo quickly breaks up with her, causing her to be even angrier at times, but also learns to hide her hate towards Luna, dropping it all at once at the right moment. Character History Season 1 Part 1 Ámbar grew up with a life of comfort and luxury. Everything in her life seems to be under control until she meets Luna Valente. She is dating Matteo Balsano, but while she is in Cancún, she has trouble reaching him. She calls him many times, but Matteo ignores the calls and continues to skate with his friends. When Mónica Valente makes fish for Ámbar, she is displeased, so Miguel orders Foodger Wheels for her. When Luna delivers her food, Luna's skate gets stuck on her leg and Luna falls into a pool, Matteo goes in to save her, much to the displeasure of Ámbar. Back in Buenos Aires, Ámbar meets up with her friends Jazmín Gorjesi and Delfina. She talks to them about what a pain Luna is. She goes to Jam & Roller and shows off her dancing/skating skills. Luna is impressed and tries to join in, but ends up annoying Ámbar. When Luna applies for a job at the rink, Ámbar loosens the wheels on her skates, and Luna ends up tripping. Relationships Friends Delfina Best Friend Ámbar and Delfina are best friends. They are very much alike in personality as they are both rich, manipulative and don't like people messing with their plans. They often try to destroy Luna's life, along with Jazmín, but it doesn't always go to plan. Jazmín Gorjesi Best Friend Jazmín and Ámbar are also best friends. Jazmín is a very supportive friend to Ámbar and is always there when she is needed. She also tries to help Ámbar destroy Luna's life. Enemies Luna Valente Rival In episode 5, Ámbar kissed Matteo on stage, which made Luna jealous. Ámbar is also jealous of Luna and her relationship with her family. She wants Luna to fail in everything, specialy in skating. Romances Matteo Balsano Ex-boyfriend Matteo is Ámbar's ex-boyfriend. Ámbar would often get jealous of how close Matteo was to Luna. They have sang both "Prófugos" and "Mírame a mí" together. Trivia *Her roller skates have an embroidered 'A' on them. *Both of her parents work far away from Argentina, so she stays with her godmother. *She used to be the leader of her Girl Scout troop. *She is a straight A student. *She was once the coordinator of the Mathematics Club, the Chemistry Club, and the Literature Club. *Her name in the French dub of Soy Luna is Ambre, and her name in the Italian dub is Ambar without an accent over the A. http://videos.disney.fr/regarder/soy-luna-ambre-52f6fd2d55c0163799c968ab *She has a birth mark on her hip in the shape of a star. *She pretended to have a crush on Sebastián Villalobos, to make Matteo jealous. *The meaning of 'Ámbar' is 'amber' (the gemstone).Meaning of Ámbar *Her school bag is gold and black. *Her last name, Smith, is English. Article about the origin of Ámbar's surname. *In the Intercontinental Skating Competition, she has a rival group against Luna consisting of her, Delfina, Pedro, Jazmín, Gastón, and Matteo. *She hates rose gold. *As shown by a picture taken of her room by a fan who got to tour the set, in one closet she has three pairs of skates, six bags, and fifteen pairs of shoes.A fan in her room. *She has the best GPA in Blake South College.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUWFCtrutuY *She hates pineapple. References Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Soy luna villains